Friendly Reunion
by Sparkleish
Summary: Harry and Draco meet 19 years later. Yes, yes, it's overused but this isn't so cliche as the rest. Promise. HarryxDraco, written from Harry's point of view. HarryxDraco in later chapters, implication in earlier.


Hello all! Well, I'm writing another one. Not a songfic this time, since I haven't found a none-depressing song yet and I want to write something happy. So anyway, I'm writing this. Harry sees Draco at the platform, and stuff happens. And no, in this Draco does not have a receding hairline. That is a scary, scary thought and I refuse to acknowledge that Rowling DARE wrote that And I'm changing the names of the children too. Albus Severus Potter? That kid is gonna get the shit kicked out of him. And _Scorpius_? Please.

Yes, so I didn't agree with Rowling's nineteen years later bit Shoot me.

Diclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. See all the reference to Rowling? Should give you a clue.

---

You would think I would be happy, right? I have a beautiful wife, beautiful children, and beautiful friends, not to mention more money then I know what to do with. I will never be hungry, or cold, or homeless. Someone would always take me in, _the_ Harry Potter, great saviour of the wizarding world. I could have anything I wanted in the world. I could have any wife, any children and any friends I wanted. I should be more then happy. Sure, I've lost more people then I'd dare to count, but I've got more then enough love to replace that! I should be sitting here; _happy_ with the way my life's turned out! But no, my life could never be that simple.

I really should have expected this. When has my life _ever_ been straightforward? Sometimes life was easy, and I could just breeze through everything. Then there were times when everything was so complicated, I broke down. Unfortunately, I couldn't break down anymore. Me breaking down meant so many people that I loved and cared for falling down with me. Even now I was holding people up, just like the supports of a building. If I broke, everything came tumbling down with me. Great, now I'm getting all poetic.

I hadn't seen him in years, and I really do mean years. I hadn't seen him _once_ since the end of that terrible battle, and I was happy like that. Nineteen years, and not a glimpse of him. And now, I just _had_ to see him at that damn platform! I had not seen him once in all my years of dropping my children off for school, but suddenly, there he was. How could I have been expecting something like _that_?! I'm sorry, but you don't step out of the door one day and expect to see your lover of years gone by.

Yes, yes, we were lovers. Sure, it's not that well known but do you think we were gonna go and parade it in front of people? No, we're not that stupid. Draco had his reputation to think about, and I had my own. No matter what I said or what I did, having the whole wizarding world against me was not something that I liked. It wasn't that the wizarding world frowned upon guy and guy relationships, something I only found out after Draco told me, but it was the fact that this was a _Malfoy_. You know, a Slytherin, son of a suspected death eater, all-round bastard? Do you get the picture now? We couldn't go flaunting it. The only people I told were Hermione and Ron, and that was not through choice. You'd be surprised how hard it is to come up with a plausible reason that you have a very naked Slytherin lying on top of you. Try it some day; you'll be amazed.

All he did was look at me. He didn't even seem surprised! He just saw me, nodded, and returned attention to his son. I found it vaguely surprising that he actually _had_ a family, since his name was mud these days, but I was glad he was happy. Yeah, yeah, cliché, I know, but I meant it! ... Okay, maybe I didn't, but I could still pretend I did, right? … Yeah, maybe not. It's kinda hard to lie to yourself.

Okay, so I was jealous. Well, I had every right to be! _He_ had taken the break-up _fine_! We had both known it wouldn't last, but can you really blame me for getting attached? I had very little available to get attached _to_, so forgive me if I cling onto the things I had! Damn, I can't believe I still get uppy about something that happened years ago … Anyway, we broke up, perhaps not on the best of terms, and that damn _Prince_ skipped on his merry way, leaving me in the wake. Enter Ginny. And … Well, you know the story from there. Still, I was bitter as hell about Draco, and maybe I didn't get the chance to move on since suddenly Ginny was just _there_ and I was with her before I could get over Draco and … Are you buying this crap? No, I didn't think so. Shame.

Okay, the truth is, I have no reason for never getting over him. You know, apart from the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous. Even now he looks no older then 25. He's grown his hair out, and now it looks just like his Father's used to. Coming down to his, rather fine, ass though he has it tied back now. Shame, I bet it would look absolutely _stunning_ loose … Okay, attention back to my wife now. She's glaring at me; I think she knew where my eyes were straying. She doesn't know that Draco and I used to be a couple, and it's a bloody good thing to. Do you realise how awkward that would be now?

Oh crap, he's coming over. He better not be coming over to talk to me. I swear, if he says _anything_ about _anything_ in front of Ginny I am going to hex him back to last week, I swear! Ah shit, my palms are getting all sweaty! Damn it, he better not saying anything s-

"Hey Harry."

"Stupid."

Oh, smart. Real smart. Great, now Draco's looking at me like I'm nuts, along with Ginny. That was absolute _genius_! Now to think of someway to cover it up without looking like a berk. I can do it … The silence is killing me here! Gotta say something!

"Hi Draco."

And the silence is broken … To be replaced by another one. Ginny's looking slightly uncomfortable, and Draco's looking at her, telling her in stare language to get the hell out of there. I smile reassuringly at her (a smile I have had to master with that girl) and she nods her head before heading away to Ron and Hermione. I turn back to Draco and ...

He lunges at me, knocking me backwards. Before I know what's happening, his lips are planted firmly against mine, and slender legs are wrapping around my waist. I don't know what's happening! Still, I kiss back. There's no one around us anymore, and suddenly he's pulling off my shirt and …

Oh, come on! Are you really that gullible? Please! As if Draco would risk the little reputation he had to pull a stunt like that! He just smiles at me, and I mean an _actual smile_! Not the smirk you're all accustomed to. I'm used to that smile, since it was bestowed to me a lot in the while we were together, but I guess it's a new one to you. Anyway, he gently shoves his hands in his pockets (so un-Malfoyish!) and we begin chatting. Like, _chatting_! As in, getting along! Nineteen years, and yet we still get along.

"Honey! Hon, we've got to go."

That would be Ginny. I guess this reunion has been cut short. He's saying goodbye and I _know_ I should say goodbye as well and never have to meet him again but … Dammit, my lips are betraying me!

"How about we meet for lunch and catch up?"

Okay, I don't remember thinking about saying that. How the hell did it come out? Oh well, too late to take it back now. He's staring at me, and I try to give him a smile that says 'This-is-just-a-friendly-reunion-and-not-a-date-so-don't-get-all-uncomfortable'. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. He looks a little bit shifty (again, so un-Malfoyish! He's changed so much!) and shakes his head slightly, his smile faltering.

"I don't know if that's the best idea Harry."

Dammit, why doesn't the smile work!

"Don't be stupid Draco. We're both married. Why not?"

Is that the only way he can think of me now? As an ex-boyfriend? Not a friend, or an acquaintance, or the one who saved his sorry ass more times then I'd like to count? I mean, please! Okay, I never really got over him but _he_ doesn't know that!

"… Okay Harry."

Yes! Victory! Resisting the urge to cheer because I'm really not _that_ desperate, I simply smile and say I'll send him an owl. There, done and dusted! I turn around to go back to Ginny and …

Oh shit, Ginny's giving me _that look_. I. Am. So. Dead.

---

Okay, is it just me or do all future Harry/Draco fics start off like this? You know the ones, Harry and Draco meet after a long time, find out that 'WOW, we still love each other' and then abandon whoever else they might be with to jump into each other arms, forgetting all about any kids they might have … Okay, so I'm not a fan of all those predictable fanfics out there. Anyway, this one starts like the rest but it should finish rather differently, because I'm cruel. Don't worry, no character death or anything, though killing off Ginny is rather tempting …

Hmm …

I never liked Ginny either

Please review 8D


End file.
